The Road Back Home
Crawl To Safety People looked in shock and horror as Amon, bloodied, with only his bandages covering his wounds, was walking by the town, trying to head home. Three hours have passed since he defeated Mozou, and woke up after losing consciousness. He of course made sure to bandage himself before leaving, any potential wound. But his right Lacrima arm, now broken like glass, couldn't be saved. His eyesight has vanished as well. He couldn't see anything, or anyone, only hear them, and only through Beast's guidance could he tell where he was, and if he was on the right track to begin with. "Just looking as always..." Amon thought to himself, hearing the people around him whispering as he passed by. He could hear them ever so clearly "Who is this man?" "Why is he bleeding so much?" "What did he do?" "Did he kill someone?" He could hear every bit of it. And he wasn't surprised. "Urgh...!" Amon stopped, clutching his stomach in pain "I swear, I am going to tear my own stomach out if this doesn't stop!". "Calm down. Just keep walking. We should be home in less than an hour at this rate" Beast told Amon, trying to calm him. Amon's stomach has been hurting severely for a while. And it wasn't simply the wound he recieved, it felt like an intense stomach ache. And it was hurting now more than ever. Amon began to lose his footing, falling on his knees, and coughing blood on the ground, as people backed away at this sight "You always stay the same...!" Even though he couldn't see their expression, Amon knew exactly how they all looked at him, he was used to it even before he became blind. Those looks of horror, those looks of pity, and yet no one tries to do a damn thing. It was as if he was a freak show. "None of you even try to help...Even back then...even when I was just a child bleeding...you didn't even turn around...you didn't...you...bastards...!" The pain was becoming unbearable, Amon layed his head against the ground in pain, clutching his stomach. It felt as if something was trying to pry itself out, it was an awful feeling, he just wanted it to go away. "Guh...! You...fu-...!" In a sudden of burst of pain, Amon screamed out loud in sheer pain, his voice echoeing through the town, as people gathered up, and backed away even more "He-....Help...me...!" Amon was on the ground, twitching, he could feel his body caving in. Was he dying? "I...can't...bear it any...! Ugh...!". "Don't just stare...! Do something...anything! I feel like I'm dying over here! I...!" "Need any help there?" The sudden voice of someone calling to him broke him out of his thoughts, and looked up, even though he didn't see who it was, from his voice, Amon could tell it was a man, and the man had a kind and soft tone to him. "W-...What?" Amon couldn't properly focus, and the fact he couldn't see didn't help either. "Hmm?" The man sounded confused, but upon a closer look noticed Amon's eyes "Oh, you're blind. This isn't good at all. A blind man shouldn't travel alone, especially if he's injured" The man said, grabbing Amon by his shoulder and helping him stand up, Amon's left arm around the man's shoulder "I was going to offer you some money, but I think you'll need more". "....Why...?" "What do you mean why? It's not like they're going to carry you anytime soon" The man shot a dissapointed glare at the people who simply watched this entire time, and didn't do a thing "I just got here after hearing you scream. Are you oka-..." The man immediately halted himself after remembering the blood drenching his clothes "Nevermind". "...Th-...Thank you..." Amon said, his voice became faint and weak. A while has passed, and Amon was placed in a hospital bed after the man carried him into the hospital. Amon was hooked onto machinery to show his heart rate, and lied on the bed, with new bandages on his injuries. Amon's eyes suddenly widened in realization "Oh my god, I met a kind person" The fact that sounded like a massive discovery or revelation for Amon was in itself sad. "It is quite nice to see someone help a stranger" Beast complied. "Oh, I am going to have a story to tell Lamia when I get ho-...Owww, my gut..." "Hurts?" "You'd be dead if you got a second in this body, I swear...". "Talking to yourself there, buddy?" The man came into the room, holding what looked like a can of soda with a straw, as he sat down next to Amon's bed. "I uh...do that when I'm alone" One could tell Amon was lying. He was a terrible liar after all. "Riiight" The man scratched his head, looking around the room "Oh, right, we haven't introdcued each other yet, have we? What's your name, buddy?" The man asked, smiling towards Amon. "Me? My name is A-..." Amon cut himself, realizing he can't tell his name, otherwise he'd be recognized "...Ira, my name is Ira Euryale". "Ira? That's a neat name" The man took a sip from his drink, letting out a refreshed sigh "Oh! I should tell my name now. It's L-..." "Excuse me, sir" A nurse entered the room, interrupting the man "The doctor is coming. It's time to leave" The nurse kindly asked the man, who nodded in reply. "Sorry, Ira, I'll have to go now" The man said, putting his soda on the stool, next to Amon's bed. "Oh..." Amon sounded rather dissapointed hearing that. "Don't sound so sad. I'll come visit you soon. See how you're doing. I sadly have a job to do, y'know" The man said, promising to visit Amon again "I also paid in advance for the doctor, since it didn't look like you had anything on ya" The man smiled widely, and left the room, as the nurse walked in after him. "He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?" The nurse said, smiling as she talked about the man. "...Kind've of a shame not alot of people are like that" Amon replied, as the nurse looked at him curiously. "Not a very social person, are you?" "No. I just don't like people" Amon said, rather bluntly infact, but immediately realized how rude he sounded "Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Amon put his hands against each other in an apologetic pose to the nurse "I don't hate you! I'm just not used to people being nice to me!". The nurse giggled at Amon's behaviour, as the doctor entered the room. He appeared to be around his fifties, having grey hair, and glasses to clearly show his age. "So, how are you feeling there?" The doctor asked, his voice sounded kind and gentle, completed with a bright smile. "I uh...feel okay. Just a stomach ache...and a hole in my stomach" Amon felt rather unnerved, the only known doctor he allowed to treat him was Lamia. He was always paranoid of allowing strangers to take care of him, never trusting them to the fullest. Considering he spent too much time in the dark buisness, "trust" was a strong word. Yet, this man couldn't possibly do anything. It's his job after all. "Well, we'll see what we can do. Nurse..." The nurse nodded, knowing what the doctor wanted, walking next to Amon and putting a mask on his mouth, as it began to release "You'll fall asleep, but this is for your own good. You won't feel a thing, and when you wake up, we'll be done." The doctor said, as Amon's eyes slowly closed, falling into a deep slumber. Scarlet Tears "Are you sure about this?" Amon walked through a town, concealing his appearance under a dusty brown cape and hood, his face bandaged as always. "We can still turn back..." Beast told Amon, sounding rather unsure of the situation. "No need to. The doctor said I need to stay atleast a month to fully recover. I can't be late that long. A day is enough" Amon replied, sounding like he was in a hurry to get home "And besides...you saw the wanted posters...they would've recognized who I am sooner or later". "Fair enou-..." Beast was cut off by a sudden stomach rumbling for food "...Got any money?" "As much as I have blood in my body..." "So...you have a quarter?" Amon stayed silent for a bit, trying to come into terms that it was a joke "...Yeah, let's go with that" Amon looked around, seeing a restaurant, high class, and probably expensive, but next to it, was a bar, small, average, and probably cheap. "I don't drink alcohol, but I guess I can fill up on bread..." Amon walked to the bar, but stopping minutes before going through the door "...Wait" "What is it?" "...If this becomes a scene where I meet a bunch of assholes in a bar, then uh...I don't think I'll be as happy" "This isn't a movie. It won't happen in real life" "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean really..." Amon openned the door walking in "Not like the first thing I'm gonna see i-..." Suddenly, Amon teleported to the side, avoiding a man being thrown towards him, through the door and into the streets "...Oh, goody! I didn't run into a fuckin' bar fight! I'm in a robbery of all things!" Amon said in a sarcastic tone with the best fake happy voice he can do. Looking around, he saw a gang of thugs, with their weapons out, swords and guns, threatening the guests and the bartender. "Huh? Someone came in?" One of the thugs said, as the rest turned to face Amon. "I guess that means another member to the party" One of the thugs walked towards Amon, holding a gun and pointing it directly infront of Amon's face "Come quietly now an-..." Suddenly, Amon snatched the gun off of the thugs hand, and pointed it downwards, firing multiple bullets onto the thugs' feet, until he ran out of ammo, and tossed the gun away, as the thug fell on the ground, bleeding and screaming in pain. Amon's eyes widened in realization at what he did without really thinking "...Wait, why did I do that?" Immediately, all the other thugs pointed their guns at Amon, ready to take aim "Guess I'm trigger happy like my mom...". "They're alot of people here with guns" Beast said to Amon, sounding rather worried "And if you forgot, you're kinda blind now". "Yeah, well..." Amon's eyes widened in realization that Beast was right "Oh, fuck, I was never in a blind gunfight bef-..." Suddenly, all of the thugs openned fire at Amon, who instantly teleported forward, getting behind the counter, and the thugs "My ears! Oh god! Why can I hear things so clearly?!" Amon shouted in pain, his hands on his ears, as the thugs turned to face him again. "Kill hi-...!" The thug was cut off as Amon thrusted a sword through the thug's stomach, shutting him up. "Do not shout...at my ears...you ass!" Amon shouted, pulling the sword out, as he heard a gun reloading near him, instantly teleporting close to the sound "Am I close, Beast?". "Turn and chop his head off!" Amon did as Beast said, slashing his sword and decapitating a thug, his body dropping dead on the floor "I swear, I am asking Lamia to get some earplugs after this shit is done!" Amon sounded absolutely irritated, angrily turning around after hearing footsteps from behind, as a thug waved his sword at him. "Go to He-..." Amon cut off the thug by punching him in the face, and sending him flying through the wall, and outside. "...Beast, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just punch a man through a wall even though I didn't try?" "I think he's dead too..." "Well...this is nea-..." Amon was cut off as felt a sudden shock pass through his entire body, an intense pain in his back. A thug had shot him while he was distracted, the bullet going into his back. "Now, if you calm down, I won't have to cri-..." "I will murder..." Amon turned around, glaring at the thug, with a menacing glow in his eyes "...every one of you fucks!". "A-...Amon? Are you okay?" "Oh, I'm fan-fuckin'-tastic! What?! With the bullet hole in my goddamn back?! No problem!" Amon instantly teleported towards the thug, tackling him and sending him flying through the window, immediately turning around to grab another thug who was next to him by the head and lifting him up "After all! It's like that damn woman used to do! Always shooting me where it hurts the most!". "Hey! Are you letting Moloch get to your head again?! You're going crazy!" "Crazy..." Amon turned around, and used the thug he lifted as a meat shield against gunfire shot by another one, walking towards the thug as he continued to shoot his friend in an attempt to reach Amon, but evantually failed, as he ran out of bullets, allowing Amon to sprint towards him, and grab him by his collar, pulling him towards him, and headbutting him into the floor "I'm not crazy! I'm just mad! The difference is...! I feel like killing these people for being a bunch of assholes with no redemption, rather than needlessly beating the ever loving shit out of their sad faces!" Amon declared, as all the remaining thugs charged at Amon at once, abandoning their guns and going for melee weapons, axes, swords and even hammers. Amon took a deep breath, calming himself down a bit "As mom once said..." Amon summoned a multitude of swords surrounding him, stabbing the floor around him "If you wanna cry...!" Grabbing the cape covering his body, Amon threw it away, revealing his injured appearance, wearing only pants and boots, while his upper body was covered in bandages, as well as his broken Lacrima arm "Then I'll make it rain scarlet tears!". A while has passed, all of the guests have escaped, and Amon sat inside the bar, not drenched in blood, with the smell of the decaying corpses beginning to spread. He stabbed one of his swords next to him, putting his cape back on and talking to the bartender. "Gimme water or some bread..." Amon said, sounding tired and irritated. The bartender looked at Amon, terrified of him, and trying to speak "Umm...W-...We're currently out of...bre-..." The man silenced when Amon shot him a glare of dissapointment. "...Goddammit, bartender" Amon stood up and turned around, leaving the bar. "W-...Wait, what about your bullet wound?" The bartender asked Amon, noticing the blood dripping from Amon. "I lost my arm and it hurt more than this bee sting" Amon said, bashing the door behind him, almost breaking it as a result. "This is why I hate people" Amon said to himself, walking away as people were running away in panic. Apparantly, word of the not-so-quiet massacre he just unleashed was spreading as fast as one would expect it to. "Are...you okay?" Beast sounded concerned for his brother, he never saw him this...angry before. "I'm fine. Just...not in the mood for this shit" Amon replied, adjusting his cape and hood back on. "You're...dissapointed again...aren't you?" Amon stopped after Beast finished, standing silently in place. "...Yes. I am. I met someone kind after four fuckin' years, and the next thing I meet a bunch of assholes, doing what else? Robbing a goddamn bar!" Amon took a moment to take notice of his recent actions and behaviour "...Maybe I...overreacted...". "I told you, you shouldn't have le-..." "I'd rather not break my promise to Lamia for the uptillionth time, thank you very much" Amon cut off Beast, as he continued walking, heading home back to his family, but...not with the best mood. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline